


Out of Balance

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Out of balance 1 [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other X-men appear regularly, Trust Issues, comic book wierdness affecting minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A Post  Eve of destruction canon divergence that at it's core is a story about Jean, Scott and Logan finding each other though has both a happy and sad conclusion.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Out of balance 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847503





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> This fic has two epilogues a Happy and Sad Ending. I will upload them seperate so I can branch from them since the follow up fics of which I only finished a few took place in different timelines spinning out of one or the other.
> 
> I am in the middle of a rewrite of this fic on my main account which is linked in the profile for this one. The rewrite follows the basic outline of this fic so far but may change in teh future but still if you are reading the rewrite it is probably a good idea not to read this unless you don't mind potential spoilers.

Out of Balance  
Prologue

For a few moments things had almost seemed like they were finally getting back to normal. She could still see the four of them standing there sharing a drink like old times. However, it hadn’t lasted Xavier had excused himself to take a phone call from concerned parties in the government about how the Genosha situation was going to develop after Magneto’s apparent death. The illusion of it being like old times had crumbled soon after. Logan had made his own excuses and left soon after even though the drink had been his idea initially.

She suspected it had something to do with his time alone with Scott on Genosha but she wasn’t going to pry into either of their heads to find out what happened. She glanced aside at her husband and wished once again that the rapport they’d shared for years hadn’t been shattered when she freed him from Apocalypse. It was jarring to go from always knowing her husband loved her to the mental silence that existed since that moment. In some ways it was as if he hadn’t really come back from the dead at all.

“Do you regret forcing Frenzy to help us,” Her husband asked shattering the uncomfortable silence that had been building between them. She wondered how long her actions had been bothering him.

“I regret that it was necessary,” She admitted. “I don’t like using my powers to take control of another person’s will but there are times when it’s necessary.” She didn’t like the way he was looking at her and part of her wanted to bring up all the arguments she’d used to justify her actions to herself.

“I’m sure Apocalypse also saw his actions as necessary,” Scott said quietly as he turned and walked away. She stood staring at his retreating back feeling as if he’d slapped her. She couldn’t believe he’d compare her to Apocalypse.

“Don’t go after him Jeannie,” Logan said from behind her. “He’s just looking for an excuse to fight.” She turned to see him wondering how long he’d been back there. “I forgot the bottle.”

She knew Logan hadn’t come back just because he forgot the bottle. “Do you think I was wrong?” She could tell by his face that he was searching for the right words to answer her. She wasn’t surprised that he’d known what she was asking about.

“I think it was necessary,” He said after a moment. “But believe me Red after all the times I’ve been controlled and used by others,” he looked away from her as he finished,  
“I’ll never be completely comfortable with what you did.”

“Truthfully, Logan, I’m never going to be completely comfortable with what I did,” she admitted.  
She found herself once again in an uncomfortable silence with someone she cared deeply about. “I need to know what happened on Genosha that made you stay close enough to over hear me and Scott?” She could instantly tell that he didn’t want to tell her. “Please Logan, I need to know.”

“Cyke isn’t the same guy anymore,” He said after a moment. “He was showboating and pulling stunts he’d have chewed the rest of us out for pulling.” He looked away as he said. “He still loves you though and I’m sure the two of you will get through this.”

She wasn’t so sure and she knew she could ever tell Logan that. There was too many complicated feelings between the two of them. A small part of her though really wanted to tell him and seek comfort with him. She was still at war with that small part of her when she suddenly found herself looking out at a tall dark haired man holding a sword. As she stared at him he brought the sword forward and she sensed someone else’s acceptance of her own death.

“Betsy,” she screamed as she came back to herself to see Logan and everything else nearby flying away from her. She realized that her telekinetic power has returned to her with Betsy’s death and she struggled to bring it under control. She managed to succeed and hurried over to Logan beginning to feel light headed. “Logan, are you alright.”

“I’ll be fine Jeannie,” he said in obvious pain. “What happened since when can you throw things around with your mind again?” She struggled to tell him but she couldn’t get the words out and as she blacked out she heard him scream her name.


	2. Chapter One

Out of Balance  
Chapter 1 of 10

He stood silently watching his wife sleep in the hospital wing of the mansion. He knew he should be waiting with Wolverine while Xavier attempted to locate Betsy’s killer with Cerebro. He wasn’t sure if he actually felt guilty about what he’d said before the episode brought on by Betsy’s murder and that troubled him. He knew he should feel guilty picking a fight with Jean about Frenzy wasn’t going to help their relationship but he found it hard to stop.

His circular thoughts were interrupted as he heard Jean begin to breathe harder. He glanced at the machines reading her vitals and wished that Hank hadn’t left with Storm. “Scott,” Jean said opening her eyes. “I feel strange, and I can’t sense anything.”

“The Professor said that might happen,” he said quickly to reassure her. “Something about static from the psychic shock of Betsy’s death.” Jean nodded and seemed to drift back off to sleep. He watched for a few more moments to make sure she was back asleep before leaving the room. He needed to tell the professor that she had woken up briefly.

As he approached Cerebro, he saw Logan stalking out of the room looking furious. He didn’t bother to say anything to the other man as they passed each other in the hall. He guessed from the other man’s attitude that the professor had not managed to locate Betsy’s killer. His guess was basically confirmed when he saw the professor’s expression. “Professor, Jean woke up briefly a few moments ago.”

Professor Xavier nodded and turned back to stare out the window. “I have been unable to locate Elizabeth’s murderer.” He sounded exhausted. “This killer is not a mutant or conventional super human.” He turned back to face him. “We are dealing with something new that Cerebro cannot identify yet.”

“How long do you think it will take to adjust Cerebro to be able to locate the target?” He asked as he didn’t doubt that Xavier could modify Cerebro to find Betsy’s killer it was just a question of how long.

“Once I have the forensic evidence Sage collected from the crime scene it should only take a few days.” Xavier said with a frown. “I think we should notify as many X-men and allies as possible not only to put them on guard but to recruit help to deal with this attacker.”

“I’ll handle it immediately.” He informed the professor be leaving to begin the task of tracking down as many former X-men as possible. In spite of the advanced alien technology available to them it was still difficult at times to track down some members of the X-men.

_

He headed straight for the danger room and set the level as high as possible. He wanted to hurt something and the danger room robots would have to do. He was no stranger to death it had been with him for as much as of his life as he could remember that didn’t change how frustrating it was to let a death go un avenged.

He knew Xavier would eventually find out how to locate whoever had taken Betsy out and he knew he’d get his shot at taking their head. Of course the problem was Xavier wouldn’t want them to actually kill the bastard since he didn’t believe in revenge. He had to be calm enough to be allowed to go on the mission or he’d never get the chance to slice the scumbag’s head off.

The robots from the danger room began to circle him so he dived onto the largest and stuck his claws threw its face. He ignored the shots the other robots were firing into his back because they’d heal. He didn’t mind hurting he just needed a focus for his rage. Once he was done trashing three sets of training robots the fail safes kicked in and the danger room shut down to prevent him from over taxing himself beyond what his healing factor could handle. He could go override them but then he’d get a lecture from Summers or Xavier later about over doing it.

He decided to clean up and then go check on Jeannie. He should have gone to check on her as soon as he left the room but he was angry and he knew from Xavier’s warnings that too much anger around a recovering psychic could be dangerous.

As he showered to remove the smell of sweat, oil and blood from his body, he focused on doing meditation techniques to calm his emotions. He only got out to dry off once his mind was totally empty of emotion. He refused to think about anything but checking on Jean to be sure he wouldn’t be a danger to her. He arrived to find Jean sleeping and he started to back out of the room when her eyes snapped open. “How are you doing Jeannie?” He asked gently not liking the startled look in her eyes.

“I’m not used to be snuck up on,” She admitted quietly. “I know my telepathy will return but right now it’s like I’ve got cotton shoved in my head.” She then looked directly at him. “Has there been any progress in finding the man who killed Betsy?”

He wished she hadn’t asked that as he struggled to keep his anger under control. “No, Professor thinks he’s not a mutant or normal super human but something new.” He said running a Mantra in his head to keep his temper under control. “Just focus on getting better Jeannie, and I’ll handle that monster.”

“I know you will Logan that’s why I love you,” Jean said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. He stared at her for a moment before turning to leave. He wished she’d meant that the way his heart wanted her to but he knew she was Cyke’s and would never be his.

_

Xavier set beside his bed staring at the data Sage had sent on this Vargas individual. He hated to admit it but he was stumped the man appeared to be completely human but also not. He was most disturbed by how much like Captain America the man appeared to be. He supposed if nature was going to create a human response to mutants it might take such a form but he was still surprised to see it happening. It also worried him that Vargas might not be the only one what if they had an entire army to deal with.

There was also the possibility that when the world learned of Vargas that the anti mutant groups would see it as proof that mutants were an aberration and side with this new strain of super being who was still perfectly human.

He pulled himself out of his chair and maneuvered himself into bed. There was nothing he could do about any of this now only try to get to sleep and hope they could resolve this quickly. He reached out lightly with his powers to check on Jean and found her sleeping fitfully in the infirmary a light touch of his mind caused her to relax and drift into a deeper sleep.

As he returned to his own form and began to attempt to sleep his thoughts turned to Erik and he wondered what Erik would have made of Vargas and caused him to wish he could ask his friend that but that was impossible. Even if he did the impossible once again and survived what Wolverine had done they would most likely not be speaking again after what happened on Genosha.

_

Jean found herself walking through the halls of her own memory as she slept. As she passed by the doors she saw all the important moments of her life flashing by one after another and was reminded of the good and the bad.

She came to the room she’d been spending a lot of time in lately it was the room where she kept her most cherished memories of Scott. As she looked in she was once again reminded of the man he used to be and how much she missed him. The angry wrathful part of her wished she had Apocalypse to kill all over again so she could make him pay for leaving her with a Scott that wasn’t really her Scott.

It was then that she noticed the crack in the wall at the very end of the room. She headed toward it and looked wondering what it could possibly be this Mansion was a construct of her own psychic gifts there should never have been a crack. As she peered into the crack, she saw Betsy and the various lovers she’d had over the years. She pulled back in shock. “So when Betsy died I gained a portion of her memories, they’ve attached themselves to my own.”

She began to gather them up glad that in her own head at least her powers were working fine. She went from room to room containing Betsy’s memories and putting them into a second building out on the lawn of her mental Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. Once she was done she sealed it and locked it. She would not destroy those memories since they might be all that was left of her friend and team mate but she would not look too deeply at them either. They would sit unseen in her head as a silent unspoken of memorial to Betsy.

Her work done she found herself drifting into true sleep and the beginnings of a familiar dream so she relaxed and expected to see her husband waiting for her on the beach but instead it was Logan who climbed out of the water and joined her on the towel. Even though her dream self knew it wasn’t right she still pulled him down into a kiss and let things take their course. When their love making was over, she looked over to see Scott watching them with no jealousy on his face and she sat up in shock to find herself still in the infirmary. She could sense Logan just outside the door in the waiting room asleep and Scott was in the boat house they shared also asleep and far away from her.


	3. Chapter Two

Out of Balance  
Chapter 2 of 10

He was making love to Jean on a beach taking her from behind like an animal as he stared across at Cyclops who stood there unmoving as Jean screamed out in pleasure at what he was doing. It was as much about showing the other man that Jean was his as it was for her. He wanted the other man to acknowledge it to get on his knees and beg to be allowed near her. He watched as Cyclops pulled himself from his own pants and began to jack off in time enjoying watching Jean submit to him. He became even more aroused and climaxed with a dark grunt. After that he woke up with sticky sheets and feeling ashamed and horrified at what he was dreaming.

He’d dreamed about being with Jean plenty of times over the years but never like that. It was all his darker impulses on parade and having Cyclops watch it all made him sick. The worst part was he could still smell his own arousal and knew that dream had turned him on more than any he’d had in a long time. He climbed out of bed quickly and headed to the shower determined to scrub the smell off of him. He turned the water as scalding as he could and stepped inside the shower as soon as he was clean he was heading into town to find the nearest bar and push that dream out of his head.

As soon as he was clean enough the smell no longer reminded him of his dream he got on his bike and headed into town. He wanted nothing more than to get so drunk even his healing factor couldn’t help. He was half way to town when he got jumped and found himself sliding down the road as his bike was totaled by an energy blast from the woods. “You will die for killing Magneto,” someone said before fire exploded all around him and over him.

He hated being burnt it hurt even when it started healing he focused in on the voice and charged forward and rolled to put out the fire but it sprang back up. He had no idea who was attacking him but he was hit by a beam of energy. It was beginning to look like he was going to die because whoever was attacking him had caught him off guard cause of that dream. He should have singled for help as soon as the attack on his bike came. That was when he heard it the familiar sound of Cyke’s optic blast. He then felt a ton of dirt get dumped on him to extinguish the flames still burning on him. “It’s okay,” Jean’s voice said in his head. “Just rest and let your healing factor work.”

His ears still worked a little so he heard the short scuffle and felt even more embarrassed at how quickly Cyclops and Jean deal with them. “You should get him back to the mansion into the infirmary.” Cyclops said darkly. “I’ll stay here until the authorities get here for Mutant force.” That was just great those nobodies had been the ones to defeat him.

He felt Jean lifting him up and carrying in her TK back to the mansion. “Where were you going in such a hurray that they got the jump on you,” Jean asked in his head. “If Scott hadn’t woke me rushing to the bathroom in the middle of the night I’d have never sensed you were in trouble.”

“I just needed a drink,” He thought at her and hoped she wouldn’t ask why it was damn hard to lie to a telepath and especially when you were speaking with your head so he really didn’t want to have to try.

“Jean is everything alright,” Xavier said as they landed and he heard the slight intake of breath which meant he must look pretty terrible. “Bring him I’ll prepare the infirmary.” He really wished they didn’t seem so concerned it wasn’t like he wouldn’t heal it might take a few days but he’d be good as new soon enough.

_

He returned to the mansion after the authorities had carted off the members of mutant force and found Professor Xavier waiting for him. “How’s Wolverine?” He asked careful to keep his voice even and level.

“He is in the medical ward and he should recover in time,” the professor said. “Jean is with him at the moment.” He wasn’t surprised even though he would be fine Jean would be there while he was recovering every step of the way. “Scott do you think this attack was sanctioned by Genosha or do you think it was the act of only those involved.”

“I don’t know Professor these four normally aren’t much of a threat,” He said. “However, they planned this attack really well and thanks to catching Wolverine off guard they nearly killed him.” He wasn’t sure what had Wolverine so distracted.

“I will contact my sources on Genosha but I believe all of us should be on alert the next few days,” The professor said. “First Vargas and now this attack on Wolverine I believe there may be a connection we will have to explore every option.”

“Of course Professor, but in the morning I need to get back to sleep,” He turned and left he knew that Xavier was probably a bit shocked but he just needed to go to sleep. He knew he should go get Jean and get her to come back to bed but he was too tired. He tried not to think about that dream as he got back into bed. He still couldn’t believe how aroused he’d been when he woke up from that dream of watching Wolverine and Jean on the beach.

As he stripped off his uniform and swapped his glasses for the goggles he wore to sleep in. His mind kept going back to the dream like a persistent itch it wanted to scratch. He wasn’t sure where the dream came from perhaps more buried secrets stirred up by Apocalypse. He had never been completely comfortable with Jean and Logan’s relationship but in that dream he hadn’t cared. He’d been enjoying himself just watching and most disturbing of all to him he hadn’t just been watching Jean. He’d been just as aroused by Wolverine which is not something he would have expected.

He knew there were plenty of explanations besides him being actually attracted to men, and Wolverine specifically but his reaction to the dream still bothered him. He considered approaching it like he did all his problems and see if it was an isolated incident. He figured it would be best to do it tonight since Jean wouldn’t be back and possibly pick up any stray thoughts. He absolutely refused to use Wolverine as a test and settled on Angel. He had known Warren for years and has seen him in various stages of undress over the year so he could easily picture his body.

Attempting to fantasize about himself and Warren proved pointless because all the baggage of their history kept getting in the way. He was about to give up when he managed to solve the problem by simply picturing someone who looked like Warren instead of Warren. As long as it wasn’t Warren and instead some random guy named Tim or something he could enjoy it. He found he really enjoyed picturing rubbing against hard muscle and feather soft wings his body was definitely responding. He would probably feel guilty about it later but that didn’t stop him from shucking his breifs and masturbating along with the fantasy and experiencing a very satisfying climax.

After he cleaned himself up and was back in bed he began to wonder why he was just realizing he seemed to be equally attracted to men while at no other point in his life he could recall being so. He rejected the idea that it was a left over from Apocalypse because he recalled that Apocalypse only saw sex as a means to breed strong children. Sinister would have shared the same viewpoint and then it hit him. Sinister that year he was kept in a coma by that mad man while just entering puberty for that mad man to discover he was equally attracted to men and women. He knew that Sinister wanted him to breed little Summers children so even a fifty-fifty chance of ending up with a man would have been seen as a dangerous liability to him. So in addition to those other blocks a few that made him oblivious to any attraction he felt around another guy would make sense.

He guessed his possession by Apocalypse must have destroyed the remnants of that programming and now his natural orientation was reasserting itself. He then dismissed that possibility he knew how hard it was to reprogram minds telepathically he doubted even Sinister could shut off his sexuality. It was most likely he’d always known on some level he was also attracted to men but he’d just been in denial and after Apocalypse it was impossible to live in denial about things ever again.


	4. Chapter Three

Out of Balance  
Chapter 3 of 10

She sat cross legged in mid air as she rearranged the reports she was reading on the hunt for Betsy’s killer. She kept listening for the sound of the jet which would mean Scott would be back with his brother Alex. She still couldn’t understand how he had survived but he’d turned up alive and contacted Scott from a coma ward where he’d been a patient since the accident that they believed killed him. She couldn’t help but smile a bit at how much like the old Scott he’d been last night when they got the news. They had actually made love for the first time in weeks but then she’d had the latest variant on that dream again.

She put her work aside and lowering her legs to the ground walked over to the bed. She’d put it off at first as just a side effect of the trauma of experiencing Betsy’s death and her mind working through her complicated situation with her husband but enough was enough she needed to get to the bottom of what her subconscious mind was trying to tell her. She laid down on the bed and went deep into her own memory of the dreams. She layered them around her in her mental work shop watching as the pattern took shape. The dream was as much the same as it was different always two of them together and the other watching. She decided to start with the first dream moving toward the version of her and Logan making love on the beach while Scott watched. She placed her hand on Logan to see what images from her mind made him up.

Professor Xavier had taught her this technique years ago to understand her own dreams by looking at the memories and feelings that made them up. As soon as she pushed beneath the surface, she yanked her hand back. This Logan didn’t come form her mind it was his actual Astral form she must have pulled him here into her head some how while she slept that night. His being taken by surprise shortly there after made a lot more sense now. She then recalled why she’d been awake to hear him leave and keep tabs on him cause of his emotional state. Her husband rushing to the bedroom after jarring her awake form this dream. She walked over to the dream image of Scott and touched him. It was the same the jarring feeling of touching a memory of an astral presence.

She quickly checked the other dreams the one where she and Scott were together and Logan watched was the same memory of their astral presences. She then checked the third variation the one that had shocked her the most Scott and Logan together. She placed her hands on them and pulled them back they had experienced that and to her shock they both had enjoyed it. She wasn’t sure if it was real enjoyment or simply what her mind wanted them to feel, but either way she found it disturbing.

She knew herself well enough to know she wouldn’t do this so she had to find out what caused this. She touched her representation in the final dream and pushed down into her own subconscious what she found startled her. She was presented with the image of the three of them together as a trio of lover sand felt her deep down desire to have them both without jealousy or problems. This wasn’t right she realized even though she could tell this desire was real she would never have acted on it. She knew her own nature enough to know that while she might wonder and even deep down fantasize she was not the type to try to act on her desires. She began to examine her own subconscious probing deeper and deeper and then she found it. A remnant of Betsy that she’d missed when she built her shrine of memories. A simple scan showed her why this part of Betsy had influenced her like this. It was Betsy’s confidence and willingness to go after what she wanted buried here in her subconscious it had made her act on her most secret forbidden desires. She was just glad she’d found it before it had begun to influence her actions while awake. She pulled it to the shrine she built and sealed it inside with the others she then did a full evaluation of herself and was shocked to find other pieces of Betsy she had missed so she gathered them as well. She awoke then back in the room to find Scott staring at her with worry clear in his eyes. “I came to get you when you didn’t meet us at the jet but you wouldn’t wake up.”

“I was doing some mental house cleaning,” She said after a moment of struggling with what to tell him. “Look Scott there are some things we need to talk about but they can wait until after the party to welcome your brother.” She had to decide exactly how much to tell him and how much to tell Logan. “Let’s go to the party.”

He seemed about to ask but then nodded. As Happy as she was to have Alex back the problem of what to tell Scott and Logan kept bothering her all night perhaps because she was worried she watched their interactions and noticed a distinct reluctance to be near each other on both their parts. She also noticed that Scott was avoiding Warren quiet a bit and thinking back she realized it had been going on ever since Warren’s secondary mutation kicked in and restored his natural skin tone.

“Are you all right Jean,” Charles said from beside her shocking her out of her thoughts. “You do not seem to be your usual self tonight.” She realized she could talk to Charles about things and he would understand.

“Can I speak with you alone, Charles,” She asked and he nodded. As they slipped out of the party, she felt two pairs of eyes on her but didn’t turn around. She couldn’t face the curious stares from Scott and Logan yet.

-

“You put up a better fight than Psylocke Rogue but alas you die to prevent the future your step mother saw,” He said running the blade through Rogue and watching as the life drained from her. He frowned this was wrong, and he has not accomplished this yet.

“Sorry to intrude upon your dreams but I thought we should speak,” A female voice said and he turned to see Psylocke standing there. “Forgive the form but I am rather attached to it for the moment.”

“Who and what are you?” He asked secure in the knowledge that if this was a dream then this creature could not harm him no matter what form they wore. The image of Psylocke walked over to look down at Rogue.

“So this is what you wish to accomplish to prevent a prophecy that will only occur if you actually fight her,” Psylocke said looking down. “How disappointing when you freed me by killing her it made me think there would be so much more to you.” Her body turned back toward him and smiled. “In answer to your question I am the Shadow King and I will make a deal with you kill Jean Grey Summers for me and I will kill Rogue so you don’t have to face her.”

“I do not let others fight my battles for me,” He said dismissing the man in front of him. “Begone creature you have nothing to offer me.” He could see the hate the creature had clearly expressed in Psylocke’s face but then it just smiled.

“You will regret not taking me up on this deal Vargas,” The thing in Psylocke said darkly. “You will regret this think of me when your dying.” The body of Psylocke vanished then and he awoke to find himself asleep in his own bed. He was not concerned with the threats only tracking down the X-men to finish what he started and end the threat Rogue posed to him.

-

“What is bothering you Jean,” He asked once they had arrived in his office. He had been sensing her turmoil all evening and was glad she was willing to speak with him. He hoped it was not further problems with Scott as he was ill equipped to help in those matters.

“I should have told you this from the beginning but I didn’t just get my Telekinesis restored by Betsy’s death,” Jean looked away. “I also got a dose of her memory that I found early on and sealed away.” Jean looked back at him. “But recently I learned I also gained pieces of her personality that began to influence me.”

“How have you been influenced,” He asked concerned. Jean was potentially the most powerful telepath in the universe if she were to be unbalanced the results could be terrible. “Jean, you can talk to me about anything.”

“I know that Charles,” Jean said. “I’m just having trouble finding the words, for week since Betsy died I’ve been having very vivid dreams involving Scott and Logan.” She radiated embarrassment so he decided not to ask about the content of those drams. “While examining them today to find out their meaning I discovered they weren’t just dreams.” She looked down. “I was pulling Scott and Logan into my head at night and making them act out things I fantasized about deep in my subconscious.” She looked back up. “I’ve solved the problem but now I don’t know if I should tell Scott and Logan or not.” She put her hands together. “I can’t help but feel it might be better if they simply think it was a week of strange dreams and get on with their lives.”

“Jean, I believe you should tell them eventually, they have a right to know,” He said gently. “However, I do not believe now is the best time let them have a few days with their nights returned to normal before you tell them.” He was suggesting that more for her sake he did not think she could deal with telling them now.


	5. Chapter Four

Out of Balance  
Chapter 4 of 10

He realized he was dreaming the instant that the intruder touched his mind. “I come in peace Exodus I have information for you,” the intruder said. “I know you can sense who I actually am and why I am trapped in the form of Psylocke.”

“Yes, you are the shadow king and her psyche still binds you leaving you impotent,” He said to the diminished force. “I should do the world a favor and destroy you.” He was curious why the Shadow king would even dare to touch his mind in his vulnerable condition.

“Do so and you will not learn of the threat to mutant kind the X-men are hiding from you,” The shadow kind said darkly. “All I ask is that you take no action against me once I have told you and that I be allowed to leave your mind unmolested.”

“Agreed,” He said curious what threat the X-men could be hiding from him. He was the acting leader of Genosha and eliminating a threat to mutant kind could potentially secure him his people’s full support. “Tell me of this danger.”

“There is a man who represents the human races response to mutants he is the one that killed Psylocke,” The shadow king said. “Xavier knows of him and the danger he represents but has done nothing even though he killed one of his X-men.” The shadow king then showed him a villa in Spain. “He lives there with two other lesser members of his kind kill them.”

“Why tell me this,” he asked as he memorized the face of the threat to mutant kind. “What do you truly hope to gain by doing this?” He knew that the creature in front of him did not care for mutant kind at all and only looked out for himself. “Tell me,” he commanded and let his will force the creature.

“He refused to make a deal with me,” The shadow king said clearly forced to obey. “I offered to help him prevent the prophecy of his death from Destiny’s dairies in exchange for my freedom but he refused so I want him dead.” He released the creature and he could feel it’s anger. “I will not forget this.” It said and then was gone.

He opened his eyes and sent word to his advisors they had a potential threat to discuss and he wanted them to think they had a hand in deciding how to deal with it. He was the most fit to be Magneto’s heir and he would see to it that Magneto’s work would be carried on.

_

He had thought when the dreams stopped he’d have been able to put them out of his head and forget about them. Instead Cyclops had to keep reminding him of them every time they were in the gym after a session in the danger room. He had always been acutely aware of other people’s arousal and it was clear that Summers was turned on by his presence. Which reminded him of those bloody dreams that had finally stopped a few days ago. He didn’t need to think about how vivid the dreams of being with Jean or Cyclops had felt and how much his body seemed to want to react to both of them now.

It wasn’t responding to a guy that bothered him he’d been with men mostly when there weren’t women around but he was open minded about things. No, it was that it was that guy he already had a hopeless torch for the guy’s wife adding the desire to fuck Summers into the mattress would only make this situation more unlivable.

Which is why he was planning to head into town and find some kind of company to get over whatever this was. “Logan,” Jean said inside his head startling him. “I need you to come to the boat house there is something I need to talk to you and Scott about.”

“Can it wait Jeannie I need to go into town,” He thought back pointedly. He didn’t want to be in that boat house they shared with the two of them without first doing something to clear his head of all this crap.

“It really can’t Logan, I’ve put this off long enough.” Jean’s mental voice sounded strained. “Please just come to the Boat house.” He hated that there was no way he was gonna be able to say no now. “Thank you Logan,” She said sensing his consent as he changed direction.

He hoped this wouldn’t take too long he didn’t know how long he was going to be able to stand this. He found them there waiting for him Summers looked like someone had shoved that metal rod even further up his ass than he used to so he wasn’t happy about something. “I’m here Jeannie let’s get this over with.”

“Why is he here Jean?” Cyclops asked darkly. “I thought you were going to finally tell me what’s been bothering you the last few days.” He wasn’t as shocked he had thought something was up with Jean lately but he’d been so preoccupied with his new problem he hadn’t noticed them fighting about it.

“This concerns Logan too,” Jean said looking green. “I should have told you immediately but I was trying to find the words so please let me get this all out before you interrupt.” She was speaking to both of them so he nodded and Cyke after a sullen moment did the same. He could still see that stubborn anger from Genosha in the set of Cyke’s shoulders and he was reminded of how much that new persona had been figuring in his fantasies lately only made him uncomfortable. “When Psylocke died I didn’t just get my TK back; I also got a dose of her memories and aspects of her personality trapped in my head.” He was a bit shocked by that statement. “I found the memories easy enough but the personality aspects got buried in my subconscious and started affecting me on that level.” She then looked away. “Those vivid unusual disturbing dreams you had last week were me psychically linking us in our sleep to act fantasies buried deep in my subconscious.”

“So you’re the reason I’ve been feeling like this,” Cyclops exploded. “You’re the reason I haven’t have been able to stop thinking about sleeping with Logan or Warren.” So that explained why Cyke was avoiding Wings so much now even though it seemed to really throw Jean for a loop.

“You shouldn’t be having any feelings at all,” Jean said after a moment. “I checked carefully the dreams were just images no suggestions about how to feel about them and they’d have worn off by now anyway.” She looked right at her husband then. “Unless your actually attracted to men as well as women but I thought you would have told me that before now.”

“I didn’t know until recently,” Cyclops said sounding miserable. “I just noticed after those dreams happened I don’t know if I was in denial or if maybe Sinister screwed with my head as a kid to suppress those desires.”

“Look Summers, those dreams were intense there isn’t any reason you might not have lingering feelings form them,” He said trying to defuse the situation. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was heading it looked like Summers might hit the road.

“So what about you Logan are you having lingering feelings?” Jean snapped at him and he realized she was taking her anger and shock out on him so he was going to let her. “Come on Logan tell us I know you at least have been with men before.”

“Not nice to snoop in other people’s heads Red,” He said but kept his cool. “Yeah I’ll admit I’ve been with guys but until these dreams I never gave your husband a second thought it was always about you not him.”

“And now it’s about the three of us,” Summers said startling them. “Deep down you want us both and apparently at least on some level me and Logan are both okay with that.” He was then floored as Summers said, “So maybe that’s the answer.”

“You can’t seriously be saying we should bring Logan into our relationship,” Jean said turning her full fury on Scott. “Isn’t our relationship in bad enough shape without even thinking about bringing sex with someone else into the picture.”

“And don’t I get a say in this scenario,” He said reminding them that he was here. He wasn’t going to stand there and get talked about like a sex toy while he was in the room. “I have been in plenty of fucked up situations but I’m not getting into the middle of the one you two call a marriage.” Well so much for keeping his temper he thought.

“I didn’t say we should do it I said we should think about it,” Summers said darkly. “I think we should all go our separate ways for a while and all think about what this crap means.” He stood up then. “Alex has wanted to go visit our grand parents since he got back so I’ll take him there, Jean you can go visit your parents and Logan can go do whatever the hell he does when he’s not here at the mansion.” He ignored the dig as Cyke began to pace. “We can all get our heads on straight before we have to see each other again.”

“Are you sure now is the best time for this Slym,” He said as Jean was too shocked to respond. “We need to be here when the Professor finally figures out how to track down the bastard who killed Betsy.”

“Do you really think any of the three of us are in the right mind set to go up against that guy?” Summers asked darkly. “I know I’m not and considering a bunch of second stringers like Mutant force nearly killed you about two weeks ago I don’t think you are either.”

“Scott is right, Logan,” Jean said after a moment. “None of us need to be here right now we’d only get in the way I’ll tell Charles in the morning that we need a break if you want to stay here you can but I’m going to my folks house to think.”


	6. Chapter Five

Out of Balance  
Chapter 5 of 10

Xavier watched the indicator flash to red as once again the system failed to locate Betsy’s attacker Vargas. He was just too similar to baseline humans to detect. “Professor I had a thought,” Hank said from where he was practicing using a pen in his new feline hands. “Perhaps instead of just scanning for Vargas you should scan for Vargas engaged in battle with a mutant.” He found himself staring at Hank, “Assuming of course that Vargas is actually hunting mutants.”

“Henry you are a genius,” he said and began to get to work. “Cerebro cannot detect Vargas because he is too similar to the rest of humanity but by focusing on mutants who are actively using their powers we should be able to detect when he’s near one.”

“Well I try,” Hank said as he turned back to his practicing. “I have to say Charles it is a bit strange that Jean, Scott and Logan all decided they needed an immediate leave of absence during the middle of this.”

“They are going through something unusual,” He said and Hank discreet as always about his team mates lives understood enough not to ask any more. “Tell me Hank how are you adjusting to your situation.”

“As well as can be expected I have nearly mastered writing my name,” Hank said with a touch of self depreciating humor. “Thank providence that we live in the age of computers with custom sized key boards.” He was glad that Hank was taking his transformation well even though he could sense an element of discomfort underneath the humor. He knew his friend and former student would talk to him when he was ready.

He was finishing the adjustments to Cerebro when the alert sounded. “Hank get on the com to any X-men on stand by we have found Vargas already,” he said and pulled the helmet on to his head. He found himself sending Exodus as a dozen mutants from Genosha attacking a villa in Spain. They were battling Vargas and his twins.

“Vargas is in Spain,” He said to Hank. “Storm’s team is closest contact them and inform them Exodus and Vargas are engaged in battle.” He could sense the mutants from Genosha fading out and then Exodus was alone and angry. He could sense how mad Exodus was at his followers getting killed so easily so his full power was unleashed. He was forced to back Cerebro off Exodus was putting out to much power to focus on the area directly. Cerebro then went dead as Exodus power flared one last time and then died. “Exodus is dead Henry, the fall out form this is going to be terrible.”

He turned and left the room leaving Hank alone. He knew that without Exodus there was no one strong enough on Genosha to hold the island together now that Magneto was dead. They could be looking at a Genoshan Civil war or worse an outside power could see it as an opportunity to eliminate the mutant home land’s threat. He needed to begin making arrangements there was no choice he had to go to Genosha.

_

“Where ever you are Betsy I hope your resting a little easier,” Rogue said as she looked around at the trashed villa. “These two killed each other.” She said looking at Vargas who was mangled by an obvious full force Telekinetic assault from Exodus who was laying dead with a sword through his chest.

“Storm, we should consider how Exodus learned of Vargas existence,” Sage said grimly. “Only the X-men were aware that Vargas was a new type of human who considered himself superior to mutants.” She glanced over at Sage and Storm. “It is possible that someone within the X-men tipped off Exodus to ensure his destruction.”

“You suspect Xavier,” Thunderbird said speaking up. She could tell he was torn between being glad Vargas was dead and dealing with his own belief system. “Do you really think him capable of doing that?”

“I do not,” Storm said. “Charles would not destabilize Genosha by sending the one man capable of maintaining order against an enemy like Vargas.” Storm then looked away. “There is also the fact that revenge is not Charles style no matter how much he might wish it.”

“Storm I’ve found something,” Bishop called as he came out of another room. “It’s the missing volume from Destiny’s home.” He was looking grave. “I believe it explains why Vargas was hunting us.” He handed it over to Storm and she walked over to get al ook at the place that had clearly been stared at a lot. It was her killing Vargas. “It appears he was afraid of Rogue and determined to end the threat.”

“Then it appears the future can be changed after all,” Sage said from where she was standing near the body. “He did not meet his end at Rogue’s hands.” She was staring at the artwork it meant that Psylocke had died because of her.

“Perhaps it is following the books that is dangerous,” Storm said causing her to turn in shock. “If Vargas had survived this fight he would have kept coming and sooner or later the battle pictured would occur.”

“The future becomes the past that hasn’t happened yet,” She said as it clicked in her head. “Destiny never saw it she was too close.” She could see the others coming to understand exactly what that meant.

“Than we’ve been wasting our time seeking out these books and Betsy died for nothing,” Neal said angrily. She could see the same expression on everyone else’s face they all knew that he was correct and no one could find anything to say.

_

“What is it Hank,” He said as the incessant beeping of the communicator finally got to him. He’d been out in the middle of no where for days now and he still had no idea what to make of Summers insane comments. He had only taken the communicator in case they found the scum that killed Betsy.

“I just wanted to tell you that Vargas is dead,” Hank said grimly. “Someone tipped Exodus off to the situation and the two of them killed each other.” He was glad the bastard was dead but the fact that he hadn’t got to do it bothered him. “I don’t know what personal business your away on but you need to come back to the mansion the professor is calling in everyone.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” He said and cut the connection. So he was going to have to face the music sooner rather than later. He still had no idea what to do if Summers and Jean came back and wanted him involved. He didn’t know if he could say no to Jeannie again as he was still finding the idea arousing even though he knew it would be a recipe for disaster. He made his way down to the place he’d left his bike and soon was riding toward the school. He pushed the thoughts about being with Jean and Summers out of his mind and instead focused on wondering why Chuck wanted them all back so soon.

_

“Are you sure you have to leave so soon, can’t you stay for dinner at least,” Her mother asked as she finished packing her suit case. “We still haven’t even had a chance to talk about what has been bothering you.” She couldn’t even begin to talk about this with her mother.

“I’m sorry mom but Professor Xavier wouldn’t call everyone back if it wasn’t a major emergency.” She wished she could stay she was no closer to figuring out what she wanted to do about the situation with Scott and Logan. Well that wasn’t completely true she knew what she wanted deep down but she knew it wasn’t possible not really and if they tried it would only end badly. “I really need to go.”

“Jean whatever is going on don’t forget you can always come home,” Her mother finally said as she left the room. She was grateful to her mother but her parents couldn’t understand what it was like to be an X-man and what that did to you.

She wondered if she’d be the first one back or if Logan would beat her back to the mansion. She knew Scott having to get a flight out of Alaska would be the last to arrive. She still didn’t understand why he seemed to accepting of the idea of the three of them together even with the newly discovered parts of himself. She was also unsure about that, intellectually she knew that just cause he could potentially find a guy attractive meant nothing she was never threatened by other women so why should be men be different. However, she couldn’t help but worry since unlike being with other women this was a side of himself Scott had never explored and she feared he’d leave her to do it. Perhaps that was why he was so open to the idea of them adding Wolverine to their relationship and that scared her.


	7. Chapter Six

Out of Balance  
Chapter 6 of 10

“Charles are you sure about this,” Ameilia said over the line. “I mean there are some here who will support you but there are plenty who’d like to see you dead.” He understood her concern there was every chance his actions might cause the very civil war he was hoping to prevent.

“I feel it is the best course the fact Wanda and Pietro have agreed to accompany me should help a great deal.” He said and then it was time to ask her the question he feared the answer too. “Are you certain that the papers you found are the last drafts he did and there aren’t later ones hidden somewhere?”

“They are the last ones they were dated just before he died in the event that he fell in battle you were named his heir,” Ameilia said surprised. “I am surprised that he’d pick you considering at the time he had you strapped to a cross to witness his glorious crusade against humanity.”

“Erik and I had a complicated relationship,” He said as it was all the explanation he could give her. “I am surprised Exodus did not destroy the papers when he found them.” That was the real mystery Exodus had positions himself as heir apparent and yet he’d still shared with the other Acolytes the papers he’d found.

“I believe he was using them to show the alternative to picking him,” Ameilia said. “Most of them were not happy that Magneto was killed by one of your X-men.” He could tell how worried she was even on the low quality communication feed. “I know you won’t come alone but please don’t bring him; Wolverine would not be safe on Genosha.”

“I have no intention of bringing Logan, I intend to ask Jean to take over running the school and I do not doubt that Scott and Logan will stay with her.” He was hopeful that he was correct in that assumption. “I am hoping that a few of the X-men will choose to come with me but I will not force anyone.”

There was a knock at the door then and he turned to see Bishop standing there. “Cyclops just arrived and Sage said you wanted to be told when he got here,” He nodded and the other man left. He said his goodbyes to Amelia and then headed out to the room where his X-men were gathered.

He could feel how unsure Bishop who was walking ahead of him was about being back here. None of Storm’s team had spoken with him about why they left and why they returned giving up the quest they felt had been worth leaving in the middle of the night to complete. He had asked Sage to tell him when Scott arrived hoping that she’d thaw a little and walk back with him but instead she had sent Bishop one of the least talkative members of the X-men.

Once he was in position to speak to them all he began to speak. “I’m sorry to call you all here on such short notice but the situation is much graver than any of you know.” He looked around the room. “Before he died Magneto left some strange instructions behind in case of his death.” He could feel all eyes on him. “They named me his heir and turned over control of Genosha to me.”  
He was glad they didn’t ask any questions. “I had no intention of even attempting to enforce a claim on the throne of Genosha while Exodus was alive as it would only lead to a conflict we were ill prepared for but now that he is dead there is a power vacuum that could lead to a civil war or worse the start of an all out human mutant war.”

He looked out at his X-men and saw that they expected what he was going to say. “I will be heading to Genosha immediately to attempt to stabilize the government using Magneto’s will.” He looked around. “I am asking for volunteers to go with me but make no mistake you will be following me into a dangerous situation.” He looked at Jean who was watching him warily. “I would like Jean to stay here and run the institute as you are aware we have over a hundred students ready to start in the next few days.” He sat back and let them decide amongst themselves what to do.

_

She really wished she could have gone with Charles to Genosha but she understood why he’d entrusted her with the school. The surge of New students was unprecedented and now without Xavier here she was having to run it all. She wished she could say the situation with Scott and Logan had been helpful but the truth was things were just getting worse between the three of them. She could tell that Logan was avoiding them both as much as he could and Scott was a closed book to her as if he’d completely withdrawn into himself. He hadn’t even mentioned anything about what they’d been discussion before this happened.

She knew that Storm, Sage, and Rogue would keep Charles safe but she would feel better if she was there. She wasn’t sure that she was really cut out to be the head of the school even with Xavier’s extensive notes on what he envisioned. She looked up as Scott entered the room. “Professor Xavier left extensive notes, I could use your opinion on them.”

“I think whatever you think is best will do fine,” He said and started to set his glasses aside reaching for the goggles he wore in the shower. “I’m not really in the mood to read a lot of notes at the moment.”

“This can’t keep going on Scott you opened the can of worms before we left to figure things we need to talk about it,” She said getting frustrated with him. “Do you even want to be married to me anymore?”

“Of course I do I love you,” He said looking away. “I just can’t get my head around anything and it would be so much easier if I could forget about everything that’s come up since you saved me from Apocalypse.” He looked back at her. “You could erase it all couldn’t you put me back the way I was?”

“That wouldn’t be right Scott and it probably wouldn’t help with what’s really bothering you,” She said. “I know your still attracted Logan I can sense it every time the two of you are in the room together.” She knew she shouldn’t push but she just wanted a reaction. “Do you still want to invite Logan into our bed?”

“Yes,” He said after a moment. “While I was in Alaska I decided I was tired of being afraid all the time about things I was feeling.” She wasn’t sure how to take that she had thought if anyone should have been for the idea it would have been her since her subconscious got the whole thing started.

“I don’t know if I can do that Scott,” She said truthfully. “I just can’t see things ending well and I’m afraid it would screw things up for all us too much.” She wasn’t sure she wanted to ask but she had to. “Will that be a problem if I’m not comfortable with the idea?”

“No,” He said and she felt relief. “Just because it’s something I want doesn’t mean it is something I need.” He walked up to her and put his arms around her. “I need you and no matter how much I may want someone else I’m not going anywhere unless you come too.” He then pulled back. “I’m going to take a shower would you like to join me?” She nodded and followed. She wasn’t going to get her hopes up but it seemed like they had broken through something and perhaps things were back on track.

_

She closed her eyes after a long day of playing body guard to the Professor and found herself wondering how long they’d be stuck here on Genosha. She hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since she got here it was always visions of Psylocke in a war torn Genosha screaming at her but she couldn’t hear what she was saying.

Every night she tried to run toward her but as soon as she got close she would wake up and it would be the next morning. She felt herself drifting off hoping it wouldn’t be another night of this it was an improvement over some of her regular dreams but she almost missed the battlefield of all the people she’d absorbed over the years. “Looks like I got my wish,” She said aloud as she found herself watching the battle unfolding. She then saw her Psylocke in the middle of the battlefield screaming at her. “Ah hell they just merged.” She thought and dived into the battle between the good persona and the evil ones trying to reach Psylocke but once again as she approached the dream ended and she sat awake in bed.

She reminded herself it was a good thing she had Wolverine’s healing factor to keep her from suffering too much from these sleepless nights. Genosha was not the type of place to be off your game.


	8. Chapter Seven

Out of Balance  
Chapter 7 of 10

It had been two weeks since she and Scott finally talked and things were better than they’d been in a long time for the two of them. She couldn’t say the same for Logan he was withdrawn moody and almost desperate to avoid them. She could sense him planning to leave for a while soon and the thought of him going was horrifying to her. She noticed that this time she was the one starting to withdraw. Scott hadn’t commented yet but she could tell he was aware of it so she made up her mind.

She found Logan by the lake meditating. “We need to talk Logan,” She said as she lowered herself down next to him. “I know your planning to take off for awhile I’m here to ask you to stay?”

“What’s there to stay for Jeannie,” He said darkly. “I’m not exactly teacher material.” He got up. “I think it is better for everyone if I take off I can go deal with threats that the X-men can’t.” She knew what that meant he was gonna disappear back into that dark world and she’d never see him agian.

“You could stay for me,” She said though she knew he was going to object to that. “And you could stay for Scott he is still open to the idea of you joining us.” She couldn’t believe she was telling him that the fact it made him laugh shocked her.

“I’m not interested in being a one night stand experience for you and Scott.” He said as he got up. “I couldn’t live with having you only once and then being expected to just stick around as a friend I’d rather take off.”

“I wouldn’t be asking if it was only going to be once I wouldn’t do that too you,” She said and realized she really was asking him to join. She had told Scott she couldn’t when she thought it was just an experiment to him but once he’d made it clear that he just needed her no matter what he want the idea wasn’t so scary anymore.

“And how do you feel about this Cyke ready to have me in your bed every night, maybe even with Jean when you aren’t there?” Logan asked looking past her. She turned to see Scott walking toward them.

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Scott said. “Jean wouldn’t ask if we both weren’t on board with this.” She reached out and sensed that he was being honest though he was a bit annoyed she hadn’t given him any warning she was going to do this. She sent a silent sorry and explanation that he was going to leave forever. “If you take off one of us will have to drag you back here.”

“Your welcome to try Slim,” Logan said and then walked up to her. “So you won’t be jealous at all let’s put it to the test.” She didn’t have any other warning as Logan grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She could sense his intent to make Scott jealous and she was annoyed even as he pulled back and looked over at Scott. She didn’t sense any jealousy from Scott only amusement. “What’s so funny,” Wolverine said clearly annoyed Scott wasn’t jealous.

“Not much chance of Jean enjoying a kiss whenyou are just using her to make me jealous,” Scott said walking over. “We both know you can do better so Jean give him a little help.” She got what Scott meant and pulled Logan down into a kiss it didn’t take him long to actually start kissing her back once they were done she heard Scott clapping. “Much better,” He said stepping forward and passing by her he pulled Logan into a kiss. Logan seemed a bit too shocked to be as enthusiastic kissing Scott but towards the end of it he got into it. Scott pulled back and reached over pulling her between them. She threw her head back as they buried their faces in her neck.

She then sensed a fleeting sense of some students heading toward the lake. “Stop,” She said quickly. “Students coming we need to go somewhere more private.” She said at their confused looks. Logan and Scott both let go of her and then she remembered. “Isn’t that cabin you built a few years ago near here?” She said to Logan who nodded. “Lead the way.”

_

He sat through reading the latest objections to his handling of the situation since he had arrived. The united Nations was furious that he hadn’t disarmed Genosha yet and factions within Genosha were furious that he was even talking to the UN. “I wonder old friend are you laughing at me from your gave,” he said to the picture of Magnus that still adorned the office he was currently using.

“Charles, I need to speak to you,” Storm said as she entered the room. “Bishop has arrived on the island with bad news it looks like Viper is making a deal with the faction that most wants you out.”

“You mean Magneto’s legacy,” he said irritated with the group that was protesting his return. “What kind of deal has she made with them?” He asked wondering what headache he was about to find himself facing.

“According to Bishop they have promised to supply her with MGH samples from the population to fund her illegal activities in exchange for her supplying a human assassin to kill you,” Storm said. “As well as offer her a non aggression pact when Genosha goes to war with the rest of the world.”

“That is risky on her part, Madripoor will get caught up in any global human mutant conflict,” He said and saw Storm nodding. “Is there anything else going on?” He wasn’t as up to date on their enemies since taking over Genosha a few weeks ago.

“Bishop and I believe Viper is negotiating to acquire sentinel technology to allow her to make Madripoor the weapon supplier for the human side in the war she will help start.” Storm said and he placed his head in his hands. “We need to formulate a strategy to deal with both threats and protect you from harm.” He just knew Erik was laughing at him in the after life having to deal with all this.

_

He slid out of the small bed easily enough and began to search for his disguarded clothes. “Where are you going,” A voice said causing him to turn. Those blasted glasses of Cyke’s made it hard to tell when he was sleeping. “You know Jean will never forgive you if you sneak off.”

“This was a mistake Slim,” he said quietly since Jean was still asleep. “We both know this won’t last and if we head down this road she’s going to be really hurt.” Not to mention he was sure that he and Cyclops wouldn’t come out of things too well.

“Logan, when has any of our lives every worked out,” Scott said in a quiet but grim tone. “All of us have been kidnaped, manipulated, possessed and every other horror that normal people only see in horror movies.” He had to agree with Summers there. “So get your ass back in bed and just be happy for once whatever happens will happen but running away isn’t like you.”

That reminded him off the old Summers the one who wouldn’t take his crap who picked a fight with him to snap him out of what Proteus did to him. The man he was happy to follow as his leader. “Yes, sir fearless leader,” he said slipping back into bed. Jean snuggled against him and he saw Slim smiling. He wasn’t sure which Scott he was seeing now or how he felt about things but he would give this whacked out situation a bit longer before he bailed for Jeannie’s sake.


	9. Chapter Eight

Out of Balance  
Chapter 8 of 10

The Dream again but this time she actually made it to Psylocke and as she took her hand there was an explosion of light and suddenly they were alone. “Thank you Rogue you have no idea how long I was trying to reach you,” Betsy says but something doesn’t sound quiet right. “I have a message for you but it took all my strength so it will have to wait a few days but you will have peace until I’m strong enough.”

She woke up after that feeling rested for the first time since the crazy dream thing started. She considered telling the others about the dreams but decided to hold off until she heard what Psylocke had to say. She wasn’t even sure it wasn’t just a dream yet so she’d wait for the actual words.

She left her room and was flying to take her shift guarding Xavier when she saw them commandos sneaking into the palace. “Sage, are you online,” The other woman’s affirmative came through clear. “I’ve got what looks like Madripoor commandos attempting to attack the Palace, make Sure Xavier’s guarded in case it’s a diversion while I deal with them.”

She dived down into them and began to batter them around they had some heavy ordinance but nothing that could actually hurt her. She was actually disappointed that they were all knocked out easily too easily. So even though she didn’t want to she leaned down and removing a glove touched one of them. “Sage they are aiming a rocket at the palace from the tallest building in Hammer bay,” She said as she took off toward it. “This team was prepared to die in exchange for Viper taking care of their families for life.”

She didn’t make it in time and the missile was launched towards them but thankfully she felt Magneto’s powers kick online inside her. She wasn’t going to question things working out for once so she used them to easily send the rocket hurling out into the sea where it detonated harmlessly. “Problem solved I’ve got the shooter,” She said and tackled him to the ground.

She was beginning to think things might actually be looking up for once in her life as the group quickly confessed everything when threatened with Bishop. They now had the proof to bring the Magneto’s legacy folks to task in the public eye. Genosha may be a powder keg but no faction on it liked mutants making deals with humans to kill one of their own.

_

She had to admit she was getting used to waking up this way warm burrowed into bed with two people instead of one. She focused for a moment and tried to place what woke her it seemed to be a psychic shock wave that felt disturbingly familiar but when she scanned for it all she found were small traces. She decided to get up and use Cerebro to see if she could find the source something about it nagged at her that she should recognize it and be worried. She slipped out of bed carefully using a light psychic touch to keep them asleep.

Logan and Scott couldn’t help her track down the source so better to just let them sleep in. She took a moment to smile as they snuggle against each other filling the void where she’d lain. She wondered how they’d react when they finally woke up if she wasn’t there so far the three of them had only been together as a group despite discussing that it was alright for just two of them to be together the frontier hadn’t been tested yet.

She arrived in the room with Cerebro to find it torn apart and hank working on a circuit board. “What happened here Hank?” She asked taking in the mess that was strewn everywhere and wondering what could have possibly caused such a mess.

“Jean, sorry about the mess but last night I figured out a way to increase Cerebro’s power a great deal,” He sounded a lot like the old Hank. “I started work first thing this morning and the new set up should be ready by tomorrow night if I work straight through.”

“I’m sure it will be wonderful Hank,” She said realizing there was no way to track the shockwaves down for now. “Why don’t you take a break and come get some breakfast with me we haven’t had breakfast together in a while.”

“Well you have been kind of busy,” Hank said as he climbed out. “I know it isn’t any of my business but if you need anyone to talk to about your new circumstances I’m always hear for you.” He then looked right at her. “You are all right aren’t you?”

“Things are really good Hank,” She said and sensed a bit of his doubt. “I know we have taken a non traditional route but it is working for the three of us and we all know what we are getting into.” She could tell he still had his doubts but she hoped he wouldn’t push the issue.

“Just be aware Jean if the press ever learns about this they are going to tear the three of you to shreds,” He said grimly. “Trish and I had all sorts of accusations thrown at us in the press and it is why we aren’t together now.” She recalled the nasty stories after he became an Avenger calling their relationship bestiality.

“Don’t worry about me Hank I can take anything they can dish out,” She said and then placed her arm on his. “Now lets go get that breakfast it has been a long time since I had one of your omelets.”

“Then my dear lady we must remedy that at once,” Hank said as they strolled out of the room careful to seal the room behind them. “So my dear what are you in the mood for South western or something a bit more exotic?”

“Surprise me,” She said laughing as they headed to the kitchen. She was glad to see Hank starting to enjoy himself again. She still had a vague feeling she should be worried about that shock wave but it was fading replaced by happiness at how well things were going.

_

He woke up with Logan’s hairy chest pressed against his back. “Jean ain’t here slim go back to sleep,” Logan said his breath catching him on the nape of his neck. He thought about complying but then he seperated himself from Logan and sat up right. “I forget sometimes what a damn early riser the two of you are,” Logan said turning over and burying his head in one of the pillows.

“There are compensations to being an early riser Logan,” He said staring at Wolverine’s back. “I mean there’s morning sex for example.” He saw Logan stiffen but not turn around. “I guess I’ll take care of things in the shower then.” He headed to the master bath making sure to leave the door open. He didn’t think Logan would follow him in yet they hadn’t reached the point where either of them would really be comfortable doing anything without Jean around but he knew that Logan would be watching.

He took his time in the shower and made sure to follow through on what he’d said he’d do. He dried off after getting out of the shower and walked back into the room. Logan was feigning sleep but even his knows could pick up the after effects that proved Logan had also indulged himself. “Scott if your done tormenting Logan the two of you need to get down here Hank is fixing Omelets,” Jean’s voice sounded in his head.

He saw Logan getting up looking grumpy. “Red is going to be the death of us both Summers,” He said clearly embarrassed as he grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them on. He found his own briefs and pulled them on and then found an old pair of his jeans.

“Yeah but it is worth it,” He said laughing at Logan’s discomfort. He was enjoying having the upper hand in this little game. “We should get down stairs before Jean and Hank decide to serve us breakfast in bed.”

“Isn’t this bed a little crowded,” Logan said clearly trying to shock him. “Besides I think Hank is completely straight we might could get Drake into bed with us though if you and Jean really wanted someone else.”

“No Bobby is too immature,” he said rising to Logan’s challenge. “I bet we could get Remy without any strings attached which would probably be better as you said the bed is kind of crowded.” They headed down stairs still trading comments on who they could or couldn’t get into bed trying to shock the other.

_

“What are you smiling about,” he asked as he carefully flipped the omelet. He was keeping an eye on Jean and for the last few minutes she had a ridiculously amused expression on her face. “Here I am slaving over a hot stove for you and your mind is elsewhere.”

“Oh I was just listening to Scott and Logan trying to one up each other on the way down here,” Jean said with an even more mysterious smile. “If anything our new situation has made them even more competitive.” She then winked at him. “They are having the most entertaining conversation about our fellow X-men.”

“Spare me the details please,” he said quickly. He didn’t want to imagine what they could be discussing to put that wickedly pleased look on her face. “Ah here they come now gentlemen if you will pull up a chair breakfast will be done in a few moments.” He watched Scott walk up behind Jean and bend down to kiss her Logan held back for a bit and then tried to sneak one when his back was turned. He guessed Logan hadn’t noticed the big shiny pot hanging over the stove.

He wasn’t sure he would ever understand how this happened but he could tell that it seemed to be doing Scott at least some good. He looked more like the man he used to be before Apocalypse and Jean was simply radiant. If there was a dark spot it was Logan who was watching him warily. “Now come now Logan we are all adults here feel free to show affection to your paramours without any judgement from me,” He said deciding a bit of teasing might be in order.

“Just didn’t want to get you excited Hank,” Logan said as a come back. “The bed is full enough as is.” He found himself laughing out loud and saw Scott, Jean and Logan sharing a knowing smile. He hoped for their sake this lasted those three deserved a happy ending no matter how unorthodox this one was.


	10. Chapter Nine

Out of Balance  
Chapter 9 of 10

“Thank you that will be satisfactory,” He said and he hung up the phone in relief. “I never could have imagined making arrangements for a representative to the UN from Genosha would be so difficult.” He was extremely angry because the UN had allowed the Magistrates to send representatives even as they ran their nation on the backs of it’s mutant slaves. However, because Magneto stopped acknowledging the UN he was forced to reapply Genosha for membership all over again.

“Any idea who your going to send if they do allow Genosha readmittance,” Sage said form where she was working. The woman was an invaluable asset at organizing the nation he’d been forced to assume control of.” He was beginning to regret ever having her placed as a spy in the Hellfire club even working at cross purposes she must have done a great deal for Shaw and the others.

“I was thinking of sending Storm,” He admitted honestly. “She has the necessary bearing and knowledge base to argue our proposals in the best light.” He then frowned. “Of course it might be more prudent to send one of the members of Magneto’s former government to appease the people of Genosha.”

“You will have time to make a more informed decision,” Sage said as she was working. “I estimate it will at least be another three months before the UN even considers allowing Genosha representation as I believe they want to make sure you can sustain your rule.”

“I am not surprised I do not believe anyone believes I can hold Genosha together that sooner or later another Magneto will appear and over throw me.” He privately wasn’t sure it wouldn’t happen already there was beginning to be increased talk about how Magneto was right from the mutants here on Genosha and abroad. He had even seen Tshirts with that slogan on them in the news feeds from America.

_

“Remember class tomorrow you will give a report on the ethics of using telepathy,” she said to the class as they filed out. She was a bit concerned with a few members of her telepathy class that they might be spying on the other students. She hadn’t managed to catch anyone in the act but it was a general feeling floating around in the school. It was why she’d assigned that report in the first place.

She knew part of the problem was that she’d been a bit distracted by how well her life was going but she needed to be more alert. She couldn’t have students spying on each other it could lead to a lot of trouble down the road.

She headed toward her office to review the latest list of students who would begin attending in the next few weeks. It seemed like the number of mutants in the world just kept increasing she was beginning to wonder if they were going to be able to keep up.

She was particularly interested in one student Ruth Aldine who had seemed disturbed while she interviewed her. She knew from Charles notes on her that she appeared to have some form of precognitive power and that worried her. She was looking forward to her arriving at the school so more in depth testing could be done.

She was nearly to class when she felt it a strange psychic shimmer that clearly meant someone was watching her. She reached out and caught a fleeting psychic glimpse and nearly fell over in shock. “Betsy,” she said but something didn’t feel right so she looked deeper into her impressions and felt a shock of cold terror as she recognised the Shadow King beneath the image of Betsy.

She turned and headed immediately to Cerebro she had to warn the Professor if he was running around loose again spying on them there was bound to be trouble soon. She knew it would be night time on Genosha now but she knew this couldn’t wait. She pulled the helmet down and focused in on the Island Nation where so many mutants resided. She was nearly ready to make contact with Xavier when a massive Psychic attack hit her causing her powers to lash out and tear the modified Cerebro apart.

She hadn’t even sene that coming in fact it felt just like her own power turned against her but that didn’t make sense. She heard the doors opening and Hank was running in. “Jean are you all right?”

“No, I’m not Hank the Shadow King is back,” She said and saw the horror on his face. “We never even thought to check after Betsy died how could we have been so stupid?” Hank had no answer for her.

_

Rogue was dreaming about Betsy again. “So you’ve finally come to tell me what you need to tell me?” She asked having enjoyed the peaceful nights she’d had seen the last visit. “I have to say I don’t know what you did but I’ve the best sleep of my life the last few days.”

“It was a gift,” Betsy said as she took her hand. “For your funeral.” Suddenly Psylocke’s hand was jammed into her chest. The other woman’s face twisted and changed partway into a familiar muzzle full of teeth.

“Shadow King,” She choked out as tentacles bursting from Betsy wrapped around her. She tried to fight but couldn’t. Then she sensed it Jean reaching out toward Genosah the imprint of Jean in side her reacting and the Shadow king smiled. “No Jean go back he’s going to...” Jean didn’t hear her and the echo inside her was used to attack her. “What do you want?”

“First I’m going to pay Charles a little visit let him know I’m back and then we are going to go kill Jean Grey Summers so I can finally be free again.” The shadow King said as darkness swallowed her.


	11. Chapter Ten

Out of Balance  
Chapter 10 of 10

He awoke when he felt Jean viciously attacked above Genosha and her consciousness thrown all the way back to New York. He was just getting into his chair after trying and failing to find the source of the attack. The only power signature he could feel was Jeans but it didn’t feel like she’d lost control. It was then that the wall exploded and Rogue entered and he suddenly understood why the only power signature was Jean’s. “Rogue what has happened to you?” He reached out to her and was rebuffed by a dark and terrible presence. “Shadow King.”

“Yes Xavier,” the thing said with Rogue’s mouth. “I have been waiting for this moment ever since my jailor died as I lay caught between freedom and imprisonment.” He sensed it then Betsy was still there trying to hold him back. “Yes, Xavier, what remains of Psylocke holds me anchored to reality by the mental shrine built by Jean Grey Summers.”

“How did you take over Rogue then?” He asked building up a psychic blast in his mind when the time was right he would strike with enough force to kill all of them he and Rogue would have to die to spare the world the Shadow King’s rule.

“At first I approached Vargas asking him to kill Jean for me to fully free me but he refused so I had Exodus destroy him,” The shadow King said twisting Rogue’s face into a dark smile. “Then I turned my handicap into an advantage since I am bonded with Psylocke I could reach out to the imprint of her inside Rogue’s mind and use that as a bridge to take over this perfect body.” He then began to back away. “I’ll be back to kill you once I finish off Jean so your suicide attempt will have to wait.” With that he was gone faster than he could see.

He should have struck earlier but he had wanted to be sure the Shadow King would die. “Everyone I need you,” He sent loudly. “The Shadow King has returned we must leave for Westchester immediately and we must call the school Jean must be warned he’s coming for her and he has Rogue’s body and powers.”

_

“He will be here soon Professor we barely have time to get the students out of here,” Hank said to the professor from where he was monitoring the evacuation Scott and Logan were leading. “He must be forcing Rogue’s body to recall Northstar or some other Speedster’s powers.”

She ignored what was going on focusing on attempting to figure out how to fight him without killing Rogue. “I’m not having much luck professor if there is something in my mind that can fight him I can’t find it.” She said finally speaking. “Now that I know to look I can see the threads tying me to him but they are too thin if I try channeling my power through them they’ll shatter and he’ll be free again.”

“I hate to suggest it Jean but you may have to kill Rogue to stop him,” Charles said. “I only wish I could have acted so you would not have to face this burden.” She knew there had to be a way to save him without destroying a friend and she would find it.

“Proximity alert he’s here,” Hank said speaking up. “I’m going to join the other X-men.” He left and she once again felt trapped by the insistence everyone had that she stay safe inside. She reached out and sensed his evil as he began battling the X-men

She knew immediately that the x-men couldn’t stop him. He had complete control over Rogue’s ability recalling whatever power he needed to deal with his opponents. “Jean, I know it is hard but you must stay safe if you die we lose.”

“I know Charles but I just...” And then it hit her as she sensed the battle she saw how to end it. “No Charles your wrong there is a way to win but I can’t do it here I have to get closer.” She ignored his screams for her to come back as she ran through the halls toward the grounds.

As she exited the building she saw her friends and family laying injured all around. “Shadow King you want me come and get me.” She could see Scott and Logan staring at her in horror but she knew what she had to do.

In less than a second he had Rogue’s body in front of her and the bone claws stabbing into her gut. “Die Jean Grey Summers so that I may be free,” He said laughing. “Your lovers will follow you shortly don’t worry.”

“I’ve got you,” She said reaching forward and touching Rogue’s face. In that instant she met him on the Astral Palne. “Hello Little King,” She said smiling as she felt the song of the phoenix in her head. “Get your foul soul out of my friends.”

He screamed in pain as she broke his hold on Rogue and Tore the pieces of Betsy from him pulling them into her self. “You fool you have freed me,” The Shadow King laughed. “Now I am all powerful again.”

“You do not know the meaning of the word,” She said as she took the pieces of Betsy she took from him and combined it with what was in her. “Welcome back Betsy,” She said as Betsy appeared not just as herself but merged with her power as the Phoenix. “Now Shadow King Betsy will end this.”

“No it cannot be you,” He screamed in fear as Betsy raised a burning Kitanna and brought it down on him. There would be no surviving for him this time Betsy’s time bonded with him meant she knew all his tricks and the power of the phoenix would destroy every last trace.

“Thank you Jean,” Betsy said as she faded away going on to the afterlife. She came back to herself releasing Rogue who looked at her in horror. She fell to the ground holding her stomache where blood was pouring out. She heard the others calling for Hank as she blacked out.

_

He couldn’t help but pace up and down outside the room where Hank was trying to save Jeannie’s life. Scott sat immobile looking like a little kid lost. He looked around and Saw Rogue hanging back none of them blamed her it was the Shadow King who was at fault but the other woman still wouldn’t come near.

The doors at the other end of the hall opened and Xavier came in followed by Storm and the others who arrived too little too late. “How is she?” Xavier asked they shook their heads. “She is strong she will make it through she has to.”

He hoped Xavier was right because he didn’t think he could take losing her not after finally having her. One look at Cyclops confirmed it he wouldn’t come back from this either if they lost her then both of their lives may as well be over and done with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are Two Epilogues the one in Out of Balance 1 & 3 lead to happy ending spawned time lines and the one in out of Balance 2 Leads to the sad ending spawned time line.


End file.
